Ring laser gyroscopes are used to detect rotation by energizing a lasing medium to create a discharge forming the ring laser. The fringe patterns formed by the ring laser can be used to determine the rotation of the device.
In some conventional ring laser gyroscopes, a direct current (DC) voltage is placed between a cathode and an anode to excite the lasing medium and form the ring laser. The cathode, however, attached to laser cavity within a block of the gyroscope, can absorb the lasing medium, which decreases the life of the ring laser gyroscope. In other ring laser gyroscopes, a radio frequency signal can be used to create a discharge in the ring laser gyroscope and excite the lasing medium. Such a radio frequency gyroscope can improve life and performance of the gyroscope.